


All In One Basket by Heapster

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Strange Lubes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim sets his sights on a naked Blair for breakfast, things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In One Basket by Heapster

Unusual Lube Challenge: I decided to answer my own challenge. hehehe! Hasn't been beta'd so if glaring mistakes bother you, better not go any further. This is for fun only... and trust me, it's really silly. 

May archive or heave in the trash. 

***Disclaimer***: Not mine, not mine! (pout) 

## All in one basket

by Heapster  


The early morning sunlight shined its bright rays over the sleeping Sentinel, tickling him awake. Jim rolled over in the bed stretching out his arm but encountered empty space still warm from the body that slept beside him. 

Frowning, he opened his senses. He could smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee in the kitchen but the scent that tantalized him most was that of his lover, his Blair. 

He smiled thinking back over the weekend and how quickly they had fallen into each others arms. Both hiding their feelings from the other until the tension building up inside them became so strong they could fight it no longer. 

He had wanted to take Blair and Blair wanted to be taken, until even with Jim's sentinel abilities he couldn't tell where he began and Blair ended. 

He threw back the covers and padded barefoot down the stairs. Blair was standing in the kitchen whisking some eggs in a bowl, softly humming to himself. 

A predatory gleam flashed across his clear blue eyes as Jim watched his lover's movements. The slender hips swaying with every beat as Blair stirred the eggs. 

Blair raised his head and noticed the look of hunger on Jim's face. He quickly raised the whisk at Jim in a defensive manner. 

"No way, man!", Blair yelled, "Not until I get something to eat." 

Jim smiled and stalked towards his prey. Blair gave a feint to the right and dashed to the left. But the hunter blocked him easily. Taking the bowl from Blair's resisting hands he sat it up on the counter. Blair waved the whisk in his face. 

"Either drop it or put it to good use, Sandburg", Jim growled as he turn his partner to face the counter, pining him between his arms. He rubbed his erect cock over Blair's naked back. 

"Jim, I'm starving", Blair moaned, "We haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I'm wasting away, here". 

Jim ran his hands over Blair's butt, only a pair of cotton boxers kept him from his desire. 

"Trust me, nothing is wasted here", Jim chuckled. 

He slipped his hand into the waistband and yanked the offending cloth out of his way. Jim leaned over Blair and gently bit him on a perfectly sculpted shoulder blade. Blair gasped and leaned back against his chest. Jim rubbed the smooth globes of flesh between his hands and slowly spread them apart. Blair bucked beneath him when he caressed a fingertip over the small puckered opening. Blair hissed air between his teeth when Jim started to push his finger in him. 

"Better get some lube first, man". 

"Jim?" 

"Jim!" 

Jim groaned in frustration. He needed to be inside his lover now and didn't want to wait. 

Casting his eyes around, he spied the bowl of raw eggs Blair had been whipping up. He dipped his finger in the bowl and scooped out a small amount. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, grinning as he felt the slippery substance slide easily between. 

"What in the hell..."? Blair tried to turn around as he saw what Jim was doing. 

Jim upended the bowl over his lover's backside, coating himself in the mixture. He ignored Blair's bellow of indignation and nudged his way into the tight channel. 

Jim started thrusting in the rhythm he learned over the past few days that drove his young lover crazy with need. He laughed outright when he felt Blair pushing back against him trying to shove himself further onto Jim's cock. 

Jim reached around with his yellow coated fingertips and started pumping Blair's cock. Blair twisted and raised himself up on his tiptoes. 

Soon both men were groaning and the sounds of pleasure and the slaps of naked flesh upon flesh filled the air. 

Jim felt the quiver start in Blair's legs, running up over his straining body. Jim increased his pace with his hips and his hands. He was soon rewarded with a howl from Blair as warm liquid spilled over Jim's hand. 

The pulsating of Blair's spasms pulled at Jim's groin until his scream of satisfaction echoed in the room. 

Blair wriggled out from under him and almost fell when he slipped on the mess covering the floor. Jim smiled when Blair turned and glared at him. 

"I hope you're happy, Jim. That was the last of the eggs." Blair grumbled. 

"You know what they say, Sandburg. Don't put all your eggs in the same basket".  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
